world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072914mahtahmerrow
callopygianCordiality CC began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 00:36 -- 12:37 CC: Mahtah approaches the door to Merrow's quarters and gives a few polite knocks. 12:38 AA: MERROW, WHO WAS NOT IN HIS CHAMBER AT ALL, COMES UP BEHIND MAHTAH LOOKING BEHIND HIM TO MAKE SURE NO ONE IS FOLLOWING HIM. HE ALMOST BOWLS INTO HER BEFORE NOTICING SHE'S THERE. 12:38 AA: (( >_< )) 12:38 AA: (( Every time. )) 12:38 CC: ((tis cool)) 12:39 AA: "Ack! Rytoil! What are you d--" The prince startles a bit, then regains his composure almost immediately. "WE MEAN, GOOD AFTERNOON RYTOIL. HOW MAY WE HELP YOU TODAY?" 12:41 CC: Mahtah turns around suddenly, taking a straightbacked, military-like stance as she stands before the highblood. "Mister Niadis, sir. I would like to discuss a few things with you if I may have a moment of your time." 12:43 AA: "UH....YES. OF COURSE." The prince seems a bit flustered, but produces the key to his room. "PLEASE COME IN." He opens the door and indicates a couch in the front of his room. 12:45 CC: She enters, but prefers to stand, her arms crossed behind her back as she does. "I will keep this brief as I am sure you are busy." 12:46 AA: "WE APPRECIATE THE CONSIDERATION." 12:46 AA: He motions her to continue. 12:48 CC: She nods, "I would like to offer my services to this operation." 12:49 AA: "OH?" 12:52 AA: "IN WHAT CAPACITY?" 12:52 CC: "Yes. Despite what... mother would have you believe, I am not here to "bag my first" as she so eloquently put it." 12:52 CC: "I would like to offer my services as an intelligence officer." 12:53 CC: She produces a somewhat hefty packet. "This is my comprehensive dossier on my past missions that I believe should qualify as proof." 12:54 AA: "OH MY. THIS IS QUITE A PACKET. WHAT IS THE SUBJECT OF THIS DOSSIER?" 12:54 AA: Merrow begins leafing through it. 12:55 CC: "Mainly notes that I have aquired while observing the patrons of mother's performances." 12:56 CC: There are quite a few notes on high-ranking officials, both human and troll alike in the dossier. 12:58 AA: "THIS IS VERY DETAILED AND INTERESTING INFORMATION. OF COURSE....MUCH OF IT WILL NOT BE USEFUL ANYMORE IN SHORT TIME. BUT IT IS A FINE INDICATION OF YOUR CAPABILITIES." 12:58 CC: "I appreciate the compliment, sir. I simply wish to fulfill my duties to you and the Condescence to the highest mark possible." 01:02 AA: "UNDERSTOOD. VERY WELL. OF COURSE, THE MATTERS THAT REQUIRE INVESTIGATION AT THE MOMENT ARE EITHER RELATIVELY PETTY AND THEREFORE UNFAIR TO ASK IN THE PURSUIT OF OFFICIAL BUSINESS, OR HAVE NO REALLY RELIABLE SOURCES OF INFORMATION TO INVESTIGATE." 01:04 CC: "Of course, Mr. Niadis. I still plan on keeping comprehensive notes on the fellow players." 01:05 CC: "For strictly reference purposes of course." 01:05 AA: "THAT COULD ACTUALLY BE QUITE USEFUL. WE MAY NEED A GOOD IDEA WHEN IT COMES TIME TO ASSIGN TEAMS, TO KNOW WHO WOULD WORK WELL TOGETHER." 01:05 AA: "AND WHOSE WEAKNESSES MIGHT NEED TO BE ACCOUNTED FOR WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF OTHER PLAYERS." 01:06 CC: Mahtah nods. "Agreed. These documents will be strictly your-eyes-only of course." 01:08 AA: "GOOD. WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REPORTS. PAY SPECIAL ATTENTION TO WHO YOU FEEL WILL RUN INTO INTERPERSONAL CONFLICTS, OR WHOSE RELATIONSHIPS MIGHT BE TOO DISTRACTING TO BE ALLOWED TO PARTY TOGETHER. OBVIOUSLY WE HATE TO KEEP MATESPRITS OR WHATEVER HUMANS DO APART, BUT ANYONE WHO CAN'T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF ONE ANOTHER WHEN THINGS GET SERIOUS COULD PROVE A LIABILITY IF LEFT NEAR THE OBJECTS OF THEIR 01:08 AA: AFFECTIONS." 01:10 CC: "Duely noted, sir. Is there anyone of interest you would like to put as a high priority?" 01:11 AA: "MMM. WELL, WE ALREADY SUSPECT DARMOK AND THIAGO MAY NEED TO BE KEPT APART, SO WE MAY NOT NEED YOUR ADVICE THERE. THOUGH MORE INSIGHT INTO THIAGO'S CHARACTER WOULD OF COURSE BE USEFUL..." 01:11 AA: Merrow sighs. "THERE IS ONE PERSON WHO WE WOULD APPRECIATE MORE INFORMATION ON, ACTUALLY, BUT IT IS A SOMEWHAT MORE PERSONAL MATTER." 01:12 CC: Mahtah pulls her sunglasses down just far enough to make eye-contact. "Sir?" 01:14 AA: "THE MAVICO GIRL IS A MATTER OF SOME CONCERN. WE BELIEVE SHE MAY HAVE INFORMATION THAT MIGHT BE HELPFUL TO OUR BETROTHED, BUT IS UNWILLING TO SHARE THAT INFORMATION, AND HAS NO RESPECT FOR ROYALTY. OR ANYONE ELSE, FOR THAT MATTER." Merrow looks irritated just bringing her up. 01:15 AA: "IF YOU COULD EITHER FIND OUT WHAT SHE KNOWS, OR AT LEAST FIND SOME SORT OF LEVERAGE THAT COULD BE USED TO BARGAIN WITH HER FOR INFORMATION....WE WOULD APPRECIATE IT. THAT, HOWEVER, SHOULD BE CONSIDERED A LOWER PRIORITY THAN GATHERING INFORMATION RELATED TO THE GAME AND THE DISPOSITION OF THE PLAYERS." 01:16 CC: She nods and readjusts her shades. "Understood, Mr. Niadis. I will add her to my list." 01:16 AA: "THANK YOU, RYTOIL." 01:16 AA: "PAY SPECIAL ATTENTION IF THE WORDS 'TWINK' OR 'ARENA' COME UP." 01:17 CC: She bows her head respectfully. "Noted sir. I will resume my observations posthaste." 01:18 AA: "THANK YOU. WE LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU, RYTOIL." He thinks for a moment, and adds. "WE TRIED TO HAVE COMMANDER HESTON PUT IN A WORD WITH YOUR MOTHER ABOUT HER....INTERESTING CHOICES IN ATTIRE. IT WOULD APPEAR EVEN THE GOOD COMMANDER IS SOMEWHAT OVERWHELMED IN HER PRESENCE. WE APOLOGIZE." 01:19 AA: "WE WILL TRY NOT TO MAKE A FUSS ABOUT IT IF SHE FORCES YOU INTO SUCH GARB IN THE FUTURE." 01:20 CC: Mahtah visibly flinches at the mention of her mother. "Y..yes well, mother... has that affect on people I suppose." She gives a shudder as she remembers the um... enhancements. "I assure you, it will not affect my performance in the field. Hopefully. 01:22 AA: Merrow nods. "THERE IS OF COURSE A PLACE FOR SUCH DISTRACTION IN SUBTERFUGE....BUT THERE IS SOMETHING TO BE SAID FOR SUBTLETY." 01:23 AA: He claps her on the shoulder, then sits at his desk to begin working on some documents. "GOOD LUCK, AGENT RYTOIL." 01:24 CC: Mahtah takes a cursory glance at the highblood's papers. Nothing envasive. No, really. 01:24 CC: "Thank you, Mister Niadis. I will resume my duties." 01:28 CC: Mahtah exits Merrow's quarters curtly. After the door shuts, she does a small, very dorky squee at the thought of "Agent Rytoil" before coughing awkwardly and slinking back into the nearest airduct. -- callopygianCordiality CC gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 01:29 --